


Beaches & Snowfalls

by EpicKiya722



Series: Celebrity Secret Squad [3]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Bad Flirting, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Because I'm Bad at writing it!, Crossover, Danny is Definitely Jack Frost, Day At The Beach, Don't Judge Me, Francis is the destinated Nanny, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, People Trying to Flirt and Ain't Getting Nowhere, Snow and Ice, Zak and Francis Being Lovey-Dovey, Zak loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Sent out to have a free day at the beach, the boys are unwillingly put at the mercy of the Sun's rays, get real physical with a game of volleyball, and they have to curve peeps.





	Beaches & Snowfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'Secretive Celebrated Chats'. That story will be up soon!

"How are you even wearing that?" 

At the question, he felt a sense of pride and amusement. He laid the towel on the sand before his dark sapphire blues met topaz orange ones.

"Ninja magic.", he replied, smirking and waving a hand in an arc.

The other boy frowned, picking up some sand and tossing it at him, who ducked effortlessly. Randy laughed, hands going into the pockets of his hoodie. "Don't worry, I'll be taking off later."

"Randy, Nomi isn't here for you to show strip for.", another voice piped up.

Looking to his right, Randy gave a finger salute. "Whatever, Fire Lord."

"Don't call me that." Jake got up from the kneeling, dusting the sand from his red swim shorts. He placed a hand over his eyes to shield the light from them. "It's way too bright to be out here today."

"Why were we sent to the beach?", Randy questioned, watching as Rex came up and opened the umbrella, setting it up in the sand.

The EVO shrugged. "Something about... doing something to keep us out of trouble."

"That and to prevent any more casualties around the base." 

The boys watched as their proclaimed 'babysitter' stepped up closer, mint green hair semi-wet from already being in the water. He eyed them all, arms crossed. "You shouldn't be complaining since this is pretty much a given free day." 

"Francis, it's so hot though.", Zak complained anyways. He draped himself on his boyfriend's shoulders. Francis shifted him so they were face to face, taking the freckled face in his hands.

"It's summer and we're at the beach, love. What do you expect?"

"For it not to be this fucking hot." 

"Watch that mouth." 

"Make me."

There was a loud whine, interrupting the couple. They watched as their alien shifting friend rolled onto his back on a neon green and black striped towel. Ben's lips were formed in a childish frown. "So not fair that your boyfriend is here, Zak."

"Well, Rook can't handle hot weather, can he? Besides, he had that Plumber meeting, right?" 

"Six is on a small mission.", Rex sighed.

"Some ancient ninja thing with Nomicon.", Randy added in.

"Not only your boyfriend is a book, but he's old, too?", Jake asked. 

"Shut up. It's not like any of us is dating anyone normal." 

"Yup. Six is a secret agent. Rook is an alien. Nigel is a wizard. Francis is a clone. Nomicon is a book with a now human form. And Vlad is half ghost like Danny. Speaking of whom, anyone seen Danny?", Zak questioned, looking around. 

"Gone invisible. I betcha he did.", Ben sassed.

"And you'd be right."

They jumped at the sudden words, looking up to see a shimmer in the air just above Ben. They were able to make out a human shape, realizing it was their missing companion.

"Damn it, Danny. You almost gave me a heart attack.", Randy growled, a hand on his hoodie covered chest. "So not bruce."

Danny chuckled, getting down to his feet while turning back visible. "Sorry."

"What were you doing, bro?", Jake asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Finding cooler places here on the beach. Didn't. Major fail."

"Oh, that's a bummer.", Zak pouted, digging a cool soda out the cooler. He passed one to each of the others. "Because it's literally hot as hell."

"Zak, how in the fuck you know what hell feels like?", Ben questioned.

"I don't. And I honestly don't want to. I just know that today is hella hot."

"Swimming. We should try swimming. It cooled me down a bit.", Francis suggested. "I'll go get you some ice cream."

"Aaawww! Francis, you're so sweet.", Rex cooed, kissing the clone's cheek and running off to the water.

"Hey! Don't kiss my boyfriend again, Salazar!!"

* * *

The sun definitely wasn't going to let up soon.

It was practically scorching now. 

At least, the water was helping a little.

Even if at times it felt boiling. But they found a shady area by some rocks.

And Randy had long abandoned his hoodie.

Danny sunk a little deeper into the water, sighing heavily. "I think I got a tan."

"Good. You were too pale anyways.", Jake laughed, dipping back to wet his hair.

"Oh ha ha. Randy's as pale as me."

"Don't put me in your madness."

"Zak, your boo has been gone for quite some time.", Ben noted, looking out to the shore, a little worried.

Zak splashed him a little, not really looking in his direction since he too was looking out towards the beach for his boyfriend. Honestly, he was a little worried, too. "Ben, stop saying 'boo'."

"Sorry. Bae."

"N-- okay, fine."

"The line at the stand was pretty long, so it will be a while before Francis get back.", Danny said, floating on his back now. Somehow.

"We should probably go and check on him.", Rex advised, standing up and running fingers through his wet hair.

Randy had noticed that the little action had caught some attention from the participants on the beach. With a giggle, he gestured to Rex's audience.

"Hey, dude, seems to captured the hearts of some folks."

Rex looked over his shoulder, spotting people that he did indeed capture some stares. Immediately, he sunk back into the water, a visible reddish tint colored on his cheeks and nose. He averted his eyes to the water to avoid the grins he was sure his friends were shooting at him.

"..."

"If Six knew about this...", Ben started.

"He'd get stabby.", Zak finished.

Rex splashed water both their way, grumbling and turning redder at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Shut the hell up."

"Hey... um... is it me or this water suddenly getting colder?", Jake questioned.

 They all soon noticed that water's surface was indeed getting colder. There was even little ice chips forming. Randy had sighed blissfully as he sunk lower into the now icy water until it was to his neck. Easily, the heat faded.

"This is nice. But how is this happening?"

Ben had noticed that where Zak, Rex, Jake, and Randy were the ice was a lot smaller than where he was. Looking to his left, he eyed the still quiet Danny, who was still somehow floating on his back. He also spotted that Danny's usually black hair adorned white tips. And his hands were pale, tinted a light blue color.

He managed to put two and two together, smiling.

"Danny. Danny, pal."

The halfa stirred, obviously disrupted out of whatever semi-conscious trance he had been in. He gazed at Ben, his eyes still blue.

"Hm?"

"Are you aware that you're using your powers?"

Danny looked at his hands, finally feeling the icy touch hit him. His eyes widened as he stared up at the others with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"In this weather? I'm not complaining.", Rex chuckled.

"It's much appreciated.", Jake agreed, sinking further into the water.

"Well, I see that you can make do without ice cream."

Instantly, the grey-mint skinned clone was tackled and ambushed for the ice cream he had.

* * *

"I can't believe we forgot we had powers."

"Ice powers at that."

 

The boys were now laying under their umbrellas, laying on their towels and enjoying the shade and ice and snow scattered around them.

Randy and Danny had summoned the cold element, ultimately disappointed at themselves for forgetting they could.

Since the beach wasn't too occupied, no one noticed the strange scene of Big Chill sitting under an umbrella with Rex and Jake leaning on each side of him. Zak was resting on Francis, letting the clone run fingers through his hair.

He was halfway to a nap due to the soothing caressing.

"Mmm. Magic fingers."

"Oh really?"

Zak looked up at him, a smirk on his lips. "Yeah. Magic fingers." He leaned up to kiss Francis briefly on his nose before going for his mouth. The kiss quickly became more intense with tongue, Zak's hands going for under Francis' tee and the clone's arms going around his waist. It was a good two minutes before Randy reached over and pinched Zak's butt.

"Hey. Hey. I know you're in, like, honeymoon stage or whatever, but no. Don't get too into it."

The cryptid whisperer pouted, still holding onto Francis' shirt. "I'll remember that the next time you decide to make out with your boyfriend."

"You do that.", the ninja replied, not really fazed. Holding up a hand, he formed a snowball and threw it at unexpecting Jake. "Ninja snowball!"

"Ow! Hey! And it's not a 'ninja' snowball if you shout it!"

"I do it my way."

"Your way sucks." Smoke came out his nostrils when he huffed. "I'll prove it in a game of volleyball."

"Dude, you're so on."

"No. Bask in the chill.", Danny whined, forming some ice into the cooler.

"No. Come on! You're joining us, Jack Frost!", Randy demanded, getting up to his feet and taking hold of Danny's wrist to tug him up on his.

The halfa began whining, hissing at the ninja to let him go while the others boys headed to a nearby volleyball court.

"Let me go! Or I will send you to the afterlife or something!"

"Danny, it's just volleyball. Not a death tournament."

"Same thing."

* * *

Eventually, after thirty minutes of coaxing and reasoning with the ghost of the group, the boys were set to play their game.

Francis was sitting nearby, warning them to not use their powers even if there are just a couple of people who didn't pay much mind to them. Though, a couple of times a few checked out the boys.

They're cute. Who wouldn't?

The clone knew they wouldn't listen come the tenth round when Randy may have threw a ninja smoke bomb at Zak.

"Oh, you bitch! Fight me!"

It was Danny, Randy and Rex versus Ben, Jake and Zak.

Francis was chosen to keep score... reluctantly.

"Eyes sharp, Zak!", Rex had laughed, high-fiving Randy.

The cryptid whisperer growled, his eyes briefly turning a bright orange. Zak wasn't too much of a competitive person, but when a challenge arose, he called back to it.

"Alright. So they want to play dirty? Jake?"

Said teen looked over and caught the grin Zak shot at him. Through body language, they easily understood that this game quickly turned into an unfair turn of events.

Danny had swatted the ball over the net next. Seeing it coming his direction, Jake allowed his human hands to become dragon red scaled paws, spiking the ball back with a little more strength than normal. Randy had went for it, but missed, falling into the sand. He shook it out his hair, glaring at the opposing team laughed at him.

"Ugh! Not bruce at all!"

"Neither was the smoke bomb."

Sitting on his golden-yellow towel, Francis watched the game become rather... havoc-y.

There were some points where Jake would use his Dragon heritage to his advantage. Rex really took it to the next level with his EVO powers. Danny either froze someone or turned tangible. Ben, as it turns out, didn't really rely on his aliens, but more so on his mana that he came to recently discover. Francis had no idea that Zak brought the Klaw. He was also highly intrigued to see just how quick and limber his boyfriend was. Then there was Randy who was just as quick and skillful with flips.

In conclusion, this wasn't a volleyball game any longer, but a competition on who's team had the power level of over 9000.

"Why did I decide to come here again?", he questioned himself just as Ben spiked the ball with a small boost of mana with an impressive shift to the right and a swing.

Danny had missed, grumbling as the game was now tied up.

"See?! This is unlawful!"

"Don't be a pouty face, D. I use to play soccer. Volleyball is just another sport that came natural."

"Still unlawful!"

"Best 11 out of 21?", Rex suggested, passing the ball to Zak.

"Sure."

Francis watched as his boyfriend passed the ball to Jake, the Dragon hybrid swatting the ball over the net. Danny managed to hit the ball back this time, whacking it back over the net in Zak's direction.

Back and forth the ball went, Francis not breaking contact. He noticed that there was a couple of more people coming onto the beach now that the temperature a bit. With the added people, came an audience on the game.

The boys were intense on winning, too intense that they didn't notice that they were drawing in some attention.

They were now tied 10 - 10.

Zak had paused to tie his hair back, earning some unnoticed swooning by the inhabitants nearby. The light of the sun did wonders to his skin, creating a nice glow to it.

Francis appreciated the sight, deeply imprinting it in his mind. However, he didn't like it when some girls and boys, possibly in their late high school or early college age, came over to watch.

He got up, resisting to run over, as the last round started.

"Last match. Losers have to buy smoothies for the winning team.", Ben said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed. Now bring it on!", Randy challenged.

Ben tossed the ball high, whacking it when it came close and over the net it went.

Rex hit it back, then Zak, Danny, back to Zak, Rex again and then Jake coming up from the middle.

It seemed to go on forever.

And so did the ogling.

Francis left anger boil in his chest as one boy leaned against the pole of net, close to Zak's side.

"Hey, can we play with you after your game?", he questioned, trying to be smooth.

Zak had hit the ball before answering him. He easily caught onto what he was trying to do. There was an empty volleyball court next to them, which was one sign.

"Actually, this is our last game. You can have the court after. Yo, B, to your left!"

Ben ran up, sliding onto his stomach in time before the ball could touch the ground. The ball went over the net, heading  Randy's way, but the ninja missed, giving the last point to Jake, Zak and Ben.

"And that's game, bitches!", Jake cheered.

"Shit!", Rex cursed. He sighed, letting his arms drop in defeat. "I guess I'll buy Jake's smoothie."

"I call for Ben.", Danny decided.

"And include your hands, too. I think I burnt my stomach skidding on that sand.", Ben groaned, an arm on his torso with a frown on his face. "Please?"

"Sure thing, pal."

"That was a fun game. How about you join us later?", a girl tried, getting close to Jake.

He eyed her, eyebrow raised. He took a step back, looping his arm with Zak for comfort.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to decline. We're gonna have lunch and leave."

"Oh."

Of course, the girl was going to be disappointed. She'll be more disappointed to know Jake wanted happily taken by a red haired, wizard gentleman who he swears is his future hubby.

"The weather's getting to us and we've been here long enough.", Zak added, starting his walk to Francis who gladly welcomed him in his arms. The couple could feel the dude from earlier frowning in instant defeat and a bit of anger at them. "Babe, Randy, Rex and Danny owe us smoothies."

"Which is total complete fuckery... What kind of smoothie?", Randy huffed, but smiling after as they headed towards their umbrellas.

"I'll go for kiwi strawberry."

* * *

Apparently, the college (or senior high school) group was highly persistent about letting the boys go.

They were indeed playing volleyball, much so to put on a show than just to play for fun and competition.

The guys were constantly showing off their muscles, pouring water on them when they got 'too hot'. The girls were pros at hair flipping.

Ben, laying on his towel with sunglasses on and his phone in his hand, chuckled.

"How disappointed you think they'll be to know we have boyfriends?"

"Well, given how sad that one dude looked when he realized Francis and I are a couple? Hm. Pretty disappointed.", Zak laughed.

Rex tugged his second towel over his head, frowning with a blush. "Ugh. I don't like this."

"Me neither. Never one for attention.", Danny grumbled.

Randy had rolled his eyes when one dude winked at him. "I feel like I should have brought a kunai."

"But you brought your mask?"

"Shut it, Jake."

"I'm just saying."

"I wonder what's Rook up to. Think he's still in the meeting? It's been hours.", Ben sighed, tapping away on his screen. He waited for Rook to pick up his phone. A minute later, Rook's blue and black striped face popped up on the screen.

"Rook!"

The other five boys crowded around Ben with grins on their faces.

"Hey, Rook!", they greeted, laughing while Ben tried shooing them away.

"Hi, guys. How are enjoying your day at the beach?"

"Fine. But I miss you so much. Are you still in that meeting?", the alien shifter pouted. He really did miss Rook. Even if it was just for a few hours.

"The meeting just ended. I'll be coming to pick you all up soon."

"Please do! They're out of control!", Francis shouted from the sidelines, not really meaning any of it.

"Oh, shut up, babe. We're not that bad.", Zak giggled. He smiled when Francis kissed his freckled cheek.

It was then a volleyball came and hit Randy's arm, some sand flying a bit and decorating Jake's hair since he was laying down. They exclaimed in discomfort as one of the boys came jogging up, a concerned expression adorning his face.

"Dude, are you okay? I swear that shouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry.", he apologized, dropping to their level.

"I'm okay. The ball didn't hit me that hard.", Randy assured.

"I'm still sorry." He sighed, glaring over his shoulder back at the others on the court. "I know they're being a bother. My friends seem to really find you attractive and are set on getting your numbers."

"Too bad we're all taken, huh?", Jake sassed, shaking the sand out his black and green hair.

"I figured. And I keep telling them you probably are. But they really do like you.", the guy chuckled. "You could they're..."

"Thirsty?", came the collective answer.

"Yeah."

"Thirsty? Ben, I'm at a lost.", Rook spoke up, drawing Ben's attention back to the phone.

"Oh, right. Babe, 'thirsty' pretty much means that someone is rather... persistent about giving up on someone they want to..."

"Fuck.", Danny finished.

"Yeah."

"Oh. So... kind of how you act when we---"

"And you catch on quick, Rook! Ha ha!", Ben interrupted, chuckling nervously as the part of his face that was visible turned red. He ignored the grins shot his way.

The dude shook his head in amusement, picking up the ball.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

"Yes. Please."

"I better get this ball ba---"

"Taylor! Come back to the game!"

They watched as a girl and a guy came up, both looking rather impatient. Until they saw the group.

The now known Taylor tossed the ball at the guy who almost didn't catch it.

"I was heading back. Just apologizing to them for your mistake.", Taylor voiced, obviously not pleased at the look in the others' eyes.

"Hey, but Brandon missed."

The girl looked over at Ben. A twinkle was visible in her eyes. "You're Ben Tennyson!", she practically squealed.

Uninterested, Ben briefly looked up from his cell. He was still talking with Rook and didn't like being interrupted. "Yes, I am."

"I'm such a huge fan of yours!"

"Well, thank you. But right now, I'm in the middle of a----"

"Can I take a picture with you? I would love to brag to my friends that I took a picture with you!", she asked, getting next to him with her phone out from the pocket of her jean shorts.

"Actually, I'm in the middle of an important video call."

"Jess, seriously. He's in the middle of a call and it's kind of rude of you to be in his space like that.", Taylor advised, a warning look in his eyes.

Jess stared at him, pouting and getting up to her feet, defeated.

"Now, let's get back to our game."

"Hey, is your hair naturally like that or is it dyed?", the other guy asked.

Randy and Zak looked unsure as to who he was asking. "Um... who are you asking?"

"Well, both of you.", the guy grinned. Behind him, Taylor looked close to face-palming.

Randy gave him a fake smile. "Oh, natural. It's my natural hair color."

"As for me, too.", Zak deadpan, cuddling up to Francis to show he was taken. Francis got the hint and glared at the dude over Zak's head. The dude definitely took the hint, looking a bit frightened at the couple's hard staring.

"Uh... Well... cool..."

"Now, can we go back to our game? I'm sure the others are getting impatient.", Taylor tried again.

This time Jess and the guy followed in, quickly walking from the group.

Taylor turned to the boys. "I think they got it now."

"Thank goodness!", Danny sighed, falling back on Ben's lap who grumbled.

"I better get back now. Again, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. But thank you.", Jake assured.

Taylor gave a farewell wave before running back to the court.

Rex, digging in the cooler for a soda, smiled. "Now that's a sweet guy. It's always that one person in the group that's like super gentle and nice and stuff. The adorable one."

"So like... who's the person in our group?", Randy questioned.

"Zak. Definitely Zak.", Ben chuckled, ending his call.

The cryptid whisperer pouted.

"What? No, not me."

"Uh, yes you. And Jake. You're both are adorable.", Danny countered.

"I am adorable.", Jake smirked.

"See?"

"Whatever."

* * *

The group was all packed up, heading up to the parking lot where Rook was just pulling up. He reached to help with the cooler, but Ben jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"Missed you, babe."

"Ben, we just---"

"Not the same, baby!"

Ben continued his task on kissing Rook like no tomorrow.

Danny groaned, pinching Ben before he followed the others into the  vehicle.

"Hey! Let's get a move on! I'm melting and I have a boyfriend to cuddle on, too!"

Rook had blinked, once he could, and stared back at Ben.

"Eventful day?"

"You have no idea, Rook."

"Yeah. A girl tried getting into---"

"Can it, Rex!!"


End file.
